Pure Sinn
by qurota ayuni
Summary: When Zero's child was kidnapped by vampires that were after the next Kuran heir, he is forced to seek help from the one he loathed most, the one vampire that Yuuki had left to be with him. The man he hadn't seen since Yuuki's death... KxZ
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone! Me here. Hee- first fic i wrote for Vampire knight- Hope its ok- I'm going to confess now- I haven't read the manga, I've seen snippets of the anime and I have friends who won't stop cosplaying as Vampire Knight characters- but I have been reading numerous fics on VK, and looked up on all the characters- so I'm not 100% correct, nor 100% wrong either. heh.

Zero is a little AU here, but thats only cause he lost a child- Yup yup, Zero has a child here, no its not mpreg- And Yuuki's dead. I never really liked her- and Zero's child's name, after much debating- is ayuni, cuz it sounds like Yuuki. it is also my name, Hehhehee.

Ok, on with the ficcy! ( if there is still anybody who is still reading. i'm sure my ramble there scared most fo you guys awayy)

Chapter 1

Midnight.

London.

Big address close to Hyde Park.

Approximately six hours since it has happened.

The tension in the formal drawing room was so fraught it picked at the flesh. People were standing about in small clusters, all talking in low voices, or standing

still, absolutely silent.

Waiting.

Zero was one of the latter group, sitting alone on one of the sofas. He appeared calm, outwardly composed now as he stared down at the carpet, seemingly

oblivious to everyone else.

But he was far from oblivious. Far from composed.

But he sat there like that, straight backed and very still, because he knew that if he did so much as move a muscle all his severely reined in self control would

gush screaming out of him.

They tried to force tranquilizers down his throat to put him out of his torment. Tried to render him oblivious to it all.

He refused. Of course he refused! How could any father take refuge in sleep when his only child was kidnapped infront of his own eyes?

So he sat there, carved in marble.

Waiting.

Like the rest of them.

Waiting for the man that he loathed.

He was on his way, they told him, as thought expecting that piece of information to make him feel better.

It didn't. Nothing would.

So he sat very still, ameythst eyes lowered, so no one could see what was happening in his head.

" _Look Ayuni, Balloon animals- pick a colour"_

" _Dat. Dat, daddy dat."_

" _The silver one? Don't you want a more colourful one?"_

" _Nono. Pretty colour. Like Daddy's hair."_

Zero felt his eyes water.

The sudden sound of crunching tyres on the gravel driveway outside the house had everyone jumping to attention. Except Zero.

There was the sound of voices in the hallway, one deep, sharp and authoriative, standing out from the rest.

The footsteps, light but precise, came towards the closed drawing-room door. Everyone inside the room turned towards it as it shot open, their eyes fixed on the

man standing there.

Tall, lean body. White shirt, , black suit that sat on him as expensive silk should.

Pale skin, glowing, almost. Long, thin nose, ruthlessly drawn, like his lips, set in a straight line.

The sharp eyes and claws of a hunter.

Those orbs, red, like a demon.

But Zero kept his gaze fixed on the red rose design on the carpet. It looked so much like the one on his gun. The gun that was also taken during Ayuni's

kidnapping.

Ayuni

Oh god.

Kaname stood poised like that in the doorway for some long, immeasurable seconds, emitting a leashed power into the room that had everyone else holding their breath.

His red eyes flicked from one anxious face to another, surveying the scene as a whole without so much as acknowledging a single person. Cold, dismissively, he moved on. – and on.

Until his eyes found Zero, sitting there in his isolated splendour, face lowered and seemingly unaware.

He began to move, brisk but graceful, to stop directly in front of him.

" Kiriyuu." He prompted quietly.

Zero did not move. His eyes did focus dimly, on the pair of expensive shoes covering the design he's concentrating at.

" Kiriyuu." There was more command threaded into the tone this time.

He did not look up.

"_Zero_" Kaname hissed quietly, his eyes flashing. Everyone in the room felt the hairs on their neck stand.

It had the required effect, making the hunter's dusky silver lashes quiver before his head lifted slowly upwards, meeting his powerful gaze.

What was it? He found himself thinking dully. Two years since he had last seen the vampire. Coming close to three? He hadn't changed at all.

Yet why would he have changed? He was Kaname Kuran. Powerful vampire. Born to power, raised to power, and used to power. When he frowned, people cowered.

The monster with everything. Why should three small years change that? Oh yes, Yuuki died three years ago. That shook the monster, albeit slighty.

Maybe its because, to him, Yuuki has died the minute she chose Zero over him.

Married the pure blood then had a child with the Level D vampire.

Died during childbirh, which is almost impossible for a vampire.

But Yuuki had always been weak.

Like this half human infront of him.

Kaname had enough of these stupid humans in the room, including the police officers that stood around looking important. Obviously, this wasn't a normal kidnapping. Was Zero that stupid to call the local authorities to handle this?

The message was loud and clear. The room gasped.

" Get out."

Kaname kept his gaze on Zero while waiting for his order to be carried out.

And they jolted into action, responding like mechanical toys, heads, bodies, limbs jerking with a complete lack of coordination that shifted them en masse towards the door.

Zero's insides had a mixture of awe and disgust. Awed that someone was able to command mute obedience from everyone he met. Disgust because the someone was Kaname Kuran.

The last one out drew the door shut behind them. Zero heard it close with a gentle click, and felt the new silence settle around him like a shroud.

" Drink." He commanded.

The distinctive smell of blood invading Zero's nostrils almost made him gag so he shook his head, his silver hair shimmering against his black clad shoulders.

He ignored the gesture. " Drink," he repeated. " You look like death," he added bluntly. " Drink or I shall make you."

No idle threat. That became clear when his hand came up and gripped Zero's chin so he could force the mouth open.

Kaname got on his knees and inched the younger one closer at his neck, where he had scratched himself deep, so it won't heal too fast

He drank- then gasped as the liquid slid like fire down his paper- dry throat, the air sucking into his lungs as if he didn't breathe since it happened.

" That's better." He murmured. " Drink some more."

Zero drank, barely registering the fact that here he was, drinking the blood of an enemy he swore he will never drink from again.

He had forgotten how rich, addictive and euphoric Kaname's blood is. Nothing like Arabella and Beckett, his faithful servants whom took care of his house, his vampiric need for blood, And his daughter.

His beautiful daughter.

Zero sucked harder.

Kaname bit back a groan. He made him take several more gulps before deciding he had enough. He let go of the silky silver strands he had unconciously played with. The half human now had some colour back in his cheeks, and some fire back into those dead eyes.

Kaname inwardly breathed a sigh of relief.

" Is this you doing?" the younger one demanded, the words a raspy whisper, as he hadn't said a word for the past 4 hours or so.

Kaname heard- and he understood. His eyes hardened, viewing him with stead scrunity.

He was denying it, using his eyes to demand how he dared to suspect him.

But he did suspect him. " I hate you."

Kaname gave Zero a bitter smile. Aah, Those words bring back memories.

The smile fueled Zero's anger. " I despise the very fucking ground you occupy. If anything happens to my baby then watch your back, Kuran, " he warned him. " Because I'll be drilling it with silver bullets strong enough pierce that black stone you may call a heart."

He didn't respond, didn't react, which came as a surprise because he never take kindly to threats.

Maybe he was too busy thinking was it the lighting or had Zero always looked… different. He didn't look human, sitting there in his pale silvery glow.

Must be the lighting.

" Tell me what happened," he instructed quietly instead.

The memory launched him with a bone-crunching jerk to his feet, turning him from a carved marble stone into a shivering, shaking, mass of anguish.

" You _KNOW WHAT HAPPENED YOU BASTARD! SHE WAS YOUR ONE HUMILIATION, A PROOF THAT YUUKI WASN'T FAITHFUL TO YOU!!!" _he seared at the vampire. Those beautifully coloured eyes sparked up at him with hatred, with fear, with a bitter, filthy contemp.

By contrast, the red eyes remained calm, unaffected. He sat down at the nearest black sofa and studied Zero's quivering form quite detachedly.

" I did not take your child. " he stated.

" Yes you did" Zero said it without a hint of uncertanty. " It bears all the hallmarks of one of your lot."

" You mean _our _lot, Zero. After all these years, and numerous bloodsucking, do you still not comprehend the fact that you are also a vampire?"

Zero either ignored or really hadn't heard him. " Why, Kaname?" Zero cried out, not caring about the lack of honorifics. " She's only three years old!! She was no threat to you!! Why did you take her away?"

He didn't see the vampire move, yet he was beside him in an instant, his fingers gripping the half human's arms harshly. " I won't repeat this again." He clipped. " I did not take your child."

" S-someone did," he choked, amethyst eyes luminous with bulging tears. " who else would hate me so much to do that?"

Kaname was thunderstruck - he had never seen Zero cry like this- he felt something wrenching his insides. He shook the feeling off and tugged Zero's arms.

" Calm down, Zero, and we will-"

" I don't want to calm down!" Zero angrily retorted. " And I don't want you touching me!" Violently, Zero wrenched free of his grasp.

" Who else, Kuran?" he repeated starkly. " Who else would want to take my baby away from me?"

" Not from _you." _Kaname said calmly. " They have taken her from me."

" You?" Zero stared at him in incredulity. " But why should they want to do that? Its not you child!"

" True" Kaname's gaze darkened.

" But the world does not know that."

Zero went cold as realisation slapped across his face.

" You mean-?"

" Unless you been parading around telling people you impregnated Yuuki, no one else knows that the child is not mine. They are under the impression that the child is mine and Yuuki's."

A lie Kaname was secretly amazed worked out, given that the child looked so much like Zero. If it wasn't for the dark brown hair like Yuuki and himself, it would have definitely been obvious.

" But- but it doesn't make s-sense"

" Yes it does. Think, Zero, think. Althought to the world, I have disowned my wife and supposedly 'my' child, the child is still my flesh and bones, and it still carries the Kuran blood line." Kaname spat, furious because it is true. Even if the child isn't his, it was Yuuki's, his sister. His blood still pumps in her wretched veins.

Zero realized that too. Tears cascaded his cheeks.

" No. No… Kaname. " Zero said thickly, a violent shiver wrecking through his body.

Kaname felt the funny feeling in his stomach again.

" Relax Zero." Kaname said, again in that calm voice. " If they want money, I will give it to them, no matter how ridiculous the amount."

Kaname couldn't believe he said that. Why would he? This wasn't his child. Yes, it was his niece, but it wasn't his child!!

Kaname decided it was because he could. Really, money was nothing.

" its- its not that." Zero said weakly, still shivering. Kanme moved closer to push Zero on the chair but Zero won't budge.

"then?"

" W- when they to-ok her, " Zero stammered. He hated himself, how weak he sounded.

" T-they sa-said t-that bl-ood wil be pai-d with blood- Zero's eyes focused on Kaname-Did you kill someone, you bastard? "

Kaname swore under his breath and gripped Zero's arms again.

" What did they look like? How many of them? Male or female?"

" T-two people. T-they wo-re ma-s-sks. It w-as a-t a c-arnival.."

" I knew that. Come on Zero, can't you recall anything more?"

Zero stared at him, his eyes so sad, pleading at him. Kaname instantly felt guilty for making Zero feel bad. Zero had been injected with a strong drug behind his neck, rendering him unconcious almost instantly. He woke up 10 minutes later, to people crowding him and his child missing.

" I- I'm s-sor-"

" Don't apologise. Male or female?"

" One m-male and fe-male." Zero shut his eyes tightly, groaning.

" Calm down, Ze-"

The Zero did something Kaname won't have expected in a million years.

He flung his arms on Kaname's neck, hugging him tight, his warm, shivering body against his own steady, cold one.

Kaname felt wet tears on his neck.

The feeling in his stomach increased ten fold.

" pl-lease K-Ka-na-me, " Zero whispered, trying to control his shaky voice. " D-do s-some-thing, p-pleas-"

" Ok. Ok, yes I will. Shh." Kaname's hands rubbed the shivering body, trying to still it. This went on for a while before Kaname realized whom exactly was he comforting.

But before he could push Zero away- Zero stopped shaking and his hands slid from kaname's neck.

He caught him just in time before the younger male crashed to the floor-

Zero had fainted.

Like it? hate it? R& R- Sorry if its slow, (they didn't even leave the Room) but my first chappie is always like that- it'll move faster, don't worry.

x0x0x0x0x0xx


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! ^^ finally, the second chapter is Here!!

Very sorry for the long wait. I'll be updating this again soon thought. I'll explain it all at the end.

Go on, read the story first, heehee.

* * *

Zero felt a cold breeze on his face. He opened his eyes. He was sitting on a bench.

He was in a park. Everything was _white_.

It was snowing.

Zero opened his mouth, trying to catch a snowflake on his tongue. He heard a soft giggle.

Zero got up and turned around and saw Ayuni on a swing, swinging higher and higher, her cheeks tinged with pink in the cold. She was giggling at him.

Zero smiled at his daughter, feeling completely relieved and happy for some reason. Why? Why did he feel this way? Its not like Ayuni was ever gone from his sight…

Ayuni jumped out of the swings and toddled a little further from Zero, her little white fur coat a hindrance to her little movements. At the back of Zero's mind, he wondered when did he purchased Ayuni a white fur coat…..

He was snapped from his thoughts half a second later when his daughter's little voice shouted " Watch out, Daddy!" and threw a small snowball in his direction. Zero let it hit him square on the chest and pretended he was shot. Zero flailed around and sank back on the bench. He was awarded with his daughter's tinkling laughter.

Zero rise from the bench slowly, like how a zombie would. " I'm gonna get…get…. Get… you…. Ayunnniii….." Zero growled, zombie-walking towards his daughter.

Ayuni laughed and shrieked as Zero headed towards her. She started running the opposite direction.

Zero chuckled as he chased his squealing daughter, the ever dramatic little actress.

_Ayuni is small, but she sure runs fast_, Zero noted proudly. She definitely got it from me. The faster the zombie eats the daughter, the faster they could get out from the cold. It might be fun, but its not good for children to be out in the cold for long, so Zero started running at normal speed.

Ayuni still wasn't within his reach, so Zero sped up some more.

" Ayuni, not so fast!" Zero shouted in the cold air.

" I'm not fast, Daddy, you're just slow!" Ayuni shouted back, laughing.

Zero watched the little white figure disappear further into the darkness.

It was dark already? Zero turned his head left and right as he ran. Wasn't it still light just now?

Goodness, how_ long_ have they been running?

They were surrounded by many dead trees that looked menacing in the night. Zero started using his vampire strength to run faster, nearly tripping in the abundant snow. It wasn't safe to play anymore.

Zero felt a cold shill down his spine, and it had nothing to do with the cold around him.

" Honey, Daddy gives up! Stop running!" Zero shouted in the cold silence, still chasing his daughter, who looked tiny in the distance.

" Baby, Daddy's tired! Stop running!" Zero panted, still running. The little white figure looked so much further away. Zero finally stopped dead and shouted one last desperate time.

"ZALEICA AYUNI KIRIYUU! YOU STOP RUNNING THIS INSTANT!!!!!!!"

Ayuni halted. Zero breathed a sigh of relief. Zero started walking quickly towards her.

" Jeez, honey, don't ever run like that, not unless there's a big ice cream truck in front, ok? " Zero joked, still panting lightly.

Ayuni didn't answer him. Zero sighed. His daughter gets really grumpy when Zero screams her full name like that. " Come on Yuni, a big mug of hot chocolate is calling both of us."

Ayuni didn't answer. She didn't even turn around.

Definitely sulking, Zero decided.

" I'll even throw in marshmallows." Zero continued on cheerfully. Silence.

"Come on Ayuni, don't be mad, its too cold to play. Lets go home."

Silence.

That was odd. Even if Ayuni sulked, she'll still answer Zero. But now she was dead silent, her back still towards Zero.

Zero heard a small sniff.

The silver haired hunter walked nearer to his daughter. "Honey, is there something wrong?"

Ayuni turned around.

Zero gasped in shock, nearly falling backwards.

Ayuni's little hands were caked in blood, and she's holding his gun, _Bloody rose_, smearing it with the blood on her hands.

" Pwease don't chase me anymow Daddy! _Pwease_!"

"Ayuni.." Zero whispered, walking nearer to his daughter.

His daughter shrieked, her little bloody hands holding the gun higher.

" Don't wanna shoot Daddy I don't wanna!" Ayuni cried, her face streaking with tears.

"Ayuni, what's happening??! Ayuni-"

" Don't know daddy, but don't come nearer Daddy, Yuni don't wanna shoot"

" Ayuni, put that gun down!" Zero exasperated, trying to reach for it without moving an inch.

" No!" Ayuni jerked her little hands to the sky, letting a shot ring up there instead.

" No shoot Daddy! No shoot!" The gun went off one more time.

" Ayuni! PUT THE GUN DOWN!!!" Zero shouted trying to get the dangerous weapon from his daughter's grasp.

" I can't" His daughter sobbed. Zero tried to unclench the little fingers from the gun, but its like they were glued on the gun. Zero tried to yank the gun out, but it was too sticky and slippery with blood.

" I can't Daddy, I'm sorry." Ayuni sobbed. Zero heard a click at the gun both of them were holding.

" I love you, Daddy. "

BANG.

* * *

Zero sat straight up, gasping for air, his hand over his heart.

Just a moment ago..

Zero swore he felt a bullet pierce through his heart.

Zero covered his face with his hands.

It was so real it was so real it was so real

It was just a dream It was just a _dream _It was a **NIGHTMARE**.

Breath in.

_Breath out._

Inhale.

_Exhale._

**Fuck.**

In the corner of his mind, he remembered what the doctor told him earlier that day after Ayuni's kidnapping. Many parents have horrible nightmares after such a traumatic event. Zero, the father and the mother, was no exception.

Zero cradled his head in his arms.

Thank _god_ it was just a dream.

Zero looked up into his ceiling. It was so high.

There were many tiny stars littering it, something his daughter and butler Beckett surprised him with a month ago.

The sight of it calmed him.

He counted the little stars till he felt his heart rate return to normal. He stopped at 175.

Zero got up from bed and stretched. He barely felt well rested. That nightmare really did make him feel like he ran all night long.

His entire body was _drenched_ with sweat.

Zero slid out of his soaked t-shirt, throwing it in the laundry pile. Zero shimmied out of his pants. Even his boxers were sweaty, Zero noted disgustedly, slipping out of them as well. Zero started walking to the other side of the room to grab his robe.

_Creak._ Zero turned his head at the sound.

Kaname was standing at the doorway, holding a tray laden with heavenly smelling food.

Kaname's eyes took in his naked form and gaping mouth in a second before traveling to the hunter's wide amethyst eyes.

Beautiful.

" Fuck!"

Zero swore loudly before diving under the covers.

Kaname blinked.

* * *

That did not just _happened_.

Kaname didn't not just saw him butt naked.

Zero felt his face heat up so _bad _he could fry eggs on his cheeks.

"Don't you knock!!" Zero shouted, but the sound was muffled by the blankets he threw over himself.

Kaname didn't answer. He was still in shock at seeing Zero's completely naked body just moments ago.

He was also shocked at the fact that he was slightly turned on.

Oh dear.

" Fucking _answer_, Kuran!" Kaname heard Zero's muffled growl. Zero's head peaked from over the covers. His hair was a mess and his face was completely red. The hunter's amethyst eyes were narrowed at him.

Kaname couldn't help but think the hunter looked slightly adorable.

Kaname cleared his throat, shaking his head slightly before answering the adora- rude hunter in front of him.

" I apologise for not knocking, but as you can see, my hands were full…" Kaname said, setting the tray at the edge of the bed. " Don't worry, Kiriyuu. Its nothing I haven't seen before." Kaname added boredly, despite the little smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

Zero's blush and expression darkened as he sat up with a huff. The covers were still bunched around him, hiding everything from view.

"Why did you bring the tray in here, Kuran? Where's Arabella?" Zero asked bluntly, eyeing the tray in front of him. He was very hungry, but he felt like he couldn't digest any of that at the moment.

" Arabella? Oh. The maid. She was too busy cooking more things for you to eat." Kaname answered, watching Zero bend forward to take the glass of water. The covers around him shifted slightly, revealing more of Zero's milky skin.

Kaname looked away with much difficulty.

"Oh. I see. Thanks." Zero said, sipping the water.

Kaname looked at Zero in disbelief. Did Zero just thank him?

It was Zero's turn to smirk.

"Don't read too much into it. I'm just thanking you because its not every day the Great Kaname Kuran does simple favours like this for others." Zero watched Kaname's jaw clench. It made Zero smile behind the rim of his glass.

" I do not need your gratitude. It was my pleasure." Kaname said stiffly. " There was nothing else to do anyway while were tracing the call" Kaname shut his mouth quickly, but it was too late. He had already said it. Why the Hell he just say that???

Zero choked on his water, coughing, his eyes watering.

" They called?" Zero rasped out, setting the glass down.

Kaname closed his eyes and cursed again for his slip. "Yes, they called. It's being taken cared off alre-

" What did they say? Is Ayuni ok? God, why didn't you tell me sooner, Kuran?!"

Zero pushed the tray violently, struggling to sit straight, only to have his shoulders gripped roughly by the dark haired vampire, pushing him back on the bed.

" This is exactly why I didn't tell sooner, Kiriyuu." Kuran said, holding Zero's bare shoulders down, preventing him from getting up. " Breathe, Kiriyuu. Relax.."

"Don't you dare tell me to relax, you bastard…" Zero gasped out, closing his eyes, covering his face with his palms. " Let go off me!"

' And let you have another fit? No."

" Dammit Kuran, Let _GO_ of **ME**!" Zero wretched his hand away, and lost his balance on the bed. He was prepared to crash on the floor but felt strong arms around him again.

Zero gasped little as he felt one of Kaname's cold hands touch the small of his back. Zero met Kaname's eyes and it nearly made him jump.

Kaname's eyes were lidded, the red orbs boring right through Zero's own eyes.

Zero suddenly understood how a deer might feel as it stands in front of an oncoming car.

Zero struggled again, elbowing Kaname in the stomach, making him hiss in pain and retaliate by keeping an iron hold on the hunter." Zero.. Kaname hissed, sending goose bumps on Zero's skin. "Calm down.."

" I'll be calm… Once you let go of me." Zero growled, putting his hands on Kaname's chest, trying his best to shove the pureblood away.

The door opened.

Both men stared at the door.

" Kuran sempai, we managed to traced it half- Aido paused, digesting the scene was witnessing. "way.." Aido's mouth gaped open. Beside him was Zero's butler, Beckett. He wore the exact same expression as Aido.

Kuran was on his knees on the floor, holding Kiriyuu who only had a piece of sheet covering him. Kiriyuu had his hands on Kuran's chest.

To top it off, both of them were panting hard.

"What…?" Aido's eyes couldn't get any wider. He looked at Kuran's face and saw his eyes narrowing towards him. Aido gulped. Beckett was still staring at them, wide eyed.

"Beckett! Its not what it looks like!" Zero sat back on the bed properly, hastily pulling the sheet to cover himself. " I was getting ready to change then this Asshole walked in~

" Watch what you're calling Kuran-senpai, Kiriyuu!" Aido bellowed, ever quick to defend Kaname.

" I can call him whatever I like!" Zero retorted.

"Why you _son of a_-

"Do not finish that sentence if you value your face." Beckett said vehemently.

" What did you say to me? You're just a _serva_-

"ENOUGH!" Zero bellowed. They all look at him.

"Leave my room. All of you." Zero said stiffly.

"Of course, Kiriyuu. We'll leave you alone." Kaname said coolly, as he walked out the door. Aido and Beckett followed suit.

Beckett shut the door, only to have it yanked open by Zero.

"KURAN!" Zero shouted, making both Aido and Beckett jump.

"Yes?" Kaname turned around, looking at Zero.

" You WILL let me listen to the recordings. She is My child! I have the right as her _Father_ to-"

" Yes, I will." Kuran said calmly.

Zero blinked. That was easy...

"But you should probably put on some clothes first, Zero." The pure blood said with a serious expression.

Zero looked down at his bare torso and felt a blush coming up. Thank god he only opened the door part way. Only his bare chest was visible.

Zero scowled at Kaname and shut the door hastily.

Kuran didn't say anything else as he walked downstairs to join the other detectives and vampires. He tried to put on a serious face, but somehow a smile kept tugging the corners of his mouth.

TBC….

I hoped you liked it. This chapter was longer, but I didn't want to bore you. I chopped it in half~ the other part will be in the next chapter.

I'm sorry for the loooong hiatus~

So why did I say I would upload soon? Well… I fractured my leg. I'm really bad on crutches, so I'm mostly gonna go online. Hee. How convenient, right?

Um… hee. Review?


End file.
